carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Spells in Care Bears
Many villains in the Care Bears universe use magic frequently, with quite a few depending on it. Main Spell Types evident in Care Bears: Note: These labels are fan made for organizational purposes, and ranked on a scale of 0 to 5, 0 being never used by that character, and 5 being frequently used and highly skilled *Verbal: Spoken words that have a magical effect *Non-Verbal: Spells that do not require spoken words *Cauldron: Spells that require ingredients in a cauldron (or other large opening, such as a large crater in No Heart's Castle ) to summon *Shape Shifting: Changing shape and size, usually into other creatures. Spells and Magic used by Dark Heart Description He is primarily a sorcerer, but has also shown the ability to trap beings (namely, the Care Bears and Care Cousins) inside of crystals, which he uses for his chandelier. Dark Heart seems to be magical in nature, as before reforming, his true form appeared to be a red cloud, and when sleeping he was unable to stay in one form. Spells and Magic used by No Heart As a wizard, No Heart uses magic frequently, with his main source of magic being his Magic Amulet. While most spells he uses do not use verbal words, he shape-shifts as easily as Dark Heart does, summons demonic creatures, among other things and other non-verbal spells. He also has concocted various potions and powders. He used a sleeping powder on the Care Bears, and has shrinking and even has beauty cream (which was never used). It seems most of his spells incorporate usage of a cauldron, suggesting he specializes in such spells. He also has summoned a cloud of uncaring, which caused anyone it rained on to stop caring (and turn grey) and some uncaring bubbles. This spell required a long list of ingredients, and required every single one of them in order to work. The only known verbal spells are as follows: *He went through a process in The Big Star Round-Up to free a demon from a box, using a potion to reveal the words Decam Avay Parsec Arum 'to release the demon. *'Decam Avay Parsec Grow - 'Makes a potted prickly plant grow until it completely covers the nearby maze, ensuring the Care Bears will not escape once in the maze. (Note: He then tells the plant to go to the maze, meaning his spell just causes the growing, and he must direct the plant where to grow) **It should be noted ''Birthday Bear's Blues came out around a month after The Big Star Round-Up, suggesting that No Heart learned the first spell, and then modified it to serve other purposes, substituting "Arum" with "Grow" Spells and Magic used by Shreeky She mainly uses her magic mirror and says "'''Magic Mirror make 'em mad, change whatever's good to bad" which has a wide variety of effects. Her loud screeching also seems to have magical effects, as it can wake people under sleeping spells and causes No Heart to transform spontaneously. She can non-verbally use her mirror to create lightening bolts. Spells and Magic used by The Spirit and Nicholas Cherrywood Nicholas and the Spirit use mostly verbal spells, such as: *'Gazorg:' Caused a door to close and lock. *'Ishkbibble:' A sleeping spell * Zimazot Raditot Cazorkni: 'Caused the audience to turn mean and riot. The Spirit claims it does this by making them uncaring. *'Nix Fix Stix: sent Nicholas and the spirit away in a tornado. *'Webo Bebeo Tic Tok Libo Grebo Zig Zag Zug:' Summons a shape shifting cloud. The cloud was used to track down and attack the Care Bears. It is unknown if this is it's only function, or if the spell can be commanded to perform other tasks. *'Narak-new:' Stopped a spinning tunnel in a fun house. Possibly a general stopping spell, or a spell to specifically stop spinning objects. It also could have been a spell to turn the spinning tunnel off. The Spirit also convinces Nicholas to cast an intricate spell requiring ingredients to be added to a potion: *'Snorkl Razmos Kadiffle Ras Ilo Bilo Zing Zang Zaz:' Part of the final spell. It was going to rid the world of caring. This spell required a number of strange ingredients, including icky sticky bubble gum, a cigar butt, apple cores, and a spider web. **(Note: It is likely these words were only part of the entire spell, since they were only spoken before adding the very last ingredient. There were probably words spoken before each ingredient was added, as large spells tend to require more work. This is further evidenced by the exhausted look on Nicholas's face.) The Spirit herself is magical in nature, and has also been shown to be able to use non-verbal magic, such as making water shoot out of Nicholas's hat, and being able to turn her own pages. Why she is able to cast non-verbal spells, but not verbal spells, is unknown, but it is likely she had Nicholas cast most of the verbal spells was to have him learn to rely on magic, and because she herself could not cast the final spell as she had no way of collecting ingredients or throwing them into the cauldron, as she had no arms or legs, nor any other way to transport herself and other objects. Spells and Magic used by The Vizier He turned The Prince of Toyland into a wooden Nutcracker, and later turned the Care Bears to wooden statues. He is seen using a crystal ball to spy on others, but it is summoned using non-verbal magic, so non-verbal is all he is seen using. Side note: The Nutcracker The Nutcracker only was seen using the Prince's ring to undo The Vizier's spells, but does not seem to be a magician himself. Spells and magic used by The Wizard of Wonderland Ironically, he is not actually seen using any visible spell, although he is clearly identified as an assistant, unless he claims to have shocked Alice's mirror by being able to summon and enlarge the size of the Red Robots and the illusions shown to Alice. Category:Magicians Category:Magic